


Overcoming my demons

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Rikuto's fucked up backstory, enjoy this ride of me torturing my favorite OC :D, might add my friend's OCs if she'll let me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: Rikuto never had to best upbringing, but he'll be damned if that stops him from living his life to the fullest.





	Overcoming my demons

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kind of like a backstory evolving into the actual first chapter. I've never really written a full story before but I'm really excited to do this for my OC as he's my favorite of all my characters.

Ever since he was born, Rikuto never had the chance to meet his birth parents.

Upon his birth, Rikuto’s parents felt he would be safer in an orphanage, away from them. They were correct, since after securing his safety, his parents were hunted down and sentenced to death.

The reason? They were suspected of witchcraft. They were both Tieflings, but they always concealed their magic from other villagers in their home town since they were all superstitious. They had to move from town to town whenever their concealment magic wore off, revealing themselves to the public.

Living in the orphanage, Rikuto was subjected to both racism and ridicule. Because he was a Tiefling, all the other kids were either scared of him and called him a demon, or they would pick on him because he didn’t look human. Rikuto started hiding his tail in his clothes, brushing his purple hair over the small horns on his head or wearing a hat, he'd even ask to use powder to cover up his lavender skin. He even stopped trying to play with the other children and either played by himself in his room or sit under the tree in the courtyard away from the others.

No one was willing to adopt him for some time, until he turned seven years old. 

Playing in the courtyard of the orphanage, a man had approached Rikuto. The man was of average height, had short brown hair, green eyes, a small mustache and a beard. With pale skin and wrinkles of old age, Rikuto knew he shouldn’t listen to strangers, but he felt comfortable with the strange man. He introduced himself as Avigdor Fukui and that he was a relative of his late mother. Excited to know he had an uncle, Rikuto introduced Avigdor to the woman who ran the orphanage, Ms. Aharonian.

Ms. Aharonian was suspicious of Avigdor, not believing that he was Rikuto’s uncle, but she had no evidence of to prove her suspicions since no one had any family records of his parents. Having Avigdor sign the adoption papers, Rikuto happily packed what little he had at the orphanage and left with his uncle. Ms. Aharonian was going to miss Rikuto, because she had grown close to the boy for what little time he had spent there.

“He’s a kind and helpful boy, but he always kept to himself due to everyone not wanting to go near him. He seemed so friendly and wanted to play with the others, but they always pushed him away. It's such a shame since now he has no one to play with or even talk to.” She said when Avigor asked about Rikuto.

Living with his new uncle, Rikuto had a fairly normal life, despite being sheltered from the outside world. He was home schooled and Avigdor would try to teach him what little magic he knew.

At the age of 10, Rikuto nearly had mastery over plants and learned about medicine.

At the age of 13, Avigdor tried to have Rikuto dabble into the dark arts, but decided against when the first spell made Rikuto lose consciousness from overexertion. Everything seemed ordinary, despite the whole dark magic thing, until Rikuto had turned 16.

Avigdor had plans for Rikuto, but he didn’t know until his uncle approached him.

“I have a surprise for you.” He said. A surprise? Rikuto wanted to know what it was, so he agreed to follow his uncle, excited to see what it was.

The two lived together in a secluded area in a small forest, close to a large village, so it was starting to become strange to Rikuto when they ventured into the village.

“Why are we in the village, uncle?” Rikuto asked, confused. They only entered the village whenever they were low on supplies or when his uncle had to make some trades, but he was always left at home during those.

“It’s for the surprise! Cover your eyes though, since the place we’re going to is a secret.” His uncle replied, laughing.

Rikuto smiled as he looked up at his uncle, reaching out and grabbing Avigor's hand so he could lead him through the village. He didn’t know how far they had walked but they eventually stopped and Avigdor led him into a building.

“Keep your eyes covered.”

He didn’t know why, but he started to feel uneasy. The floorboards creaked as they walked further into the building and Rikuto found himself walking down stairs…into a basement.

That’s when red flags started going off in Rikuto’s head. He wanted to leave, to run, but he didn’t know where he was in the village, so his overwhelming fear had him stay put.

Someone pulled his hands off his face and Rikuto now knew why he felt uneasy. The room he was in was covered from top to bottom in items you’d see used in a ritual, something used in black magic.

“Uncle..? What is this..?” Rikuto whispered, feeling queasy.

“It’s a ceremony! For your birthday!” His uncle answered, the grin wide on his wrinkled face.

“Ceremony? What?”

“Everyone in the Fukui family has had a ceremony at the age of 16! You’re no different!”

“But what is the ceremony for!” Rikuto yelled, his fear was growing by the second and he really wanted to leave here as fast as possible and never look back.

When Avigdor didn’t reply, Rikuto knew he had to leave. Now. Turning around, Rikuto saw that the door was blocked by other people, members of this…occult, he assumed. They didn't look too strong but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it past them without a fight.

“Restrain him.”

Rikuto froze when he heard those words come from his uncle. Two men came from behind and grabbed Rikuto, forcing his arms behind his back. Rikuto tried to fight back by swinging his tail to knock them off balance or hitting them with his horns to make them loosen their grip, but nothing worked.

Being forced to his knees, Rikuto stared at his uncle in both confusion and betrayal. His expression soon changed to horror as he watched him pull out a knife, the blade decorated with symbols and the hilt wrapped in dirty bandages. Struggling harder, Rikuto desperately wanted to get away as fast as possible.

“Move him to the table.”

Rikuto felt the two men lift him up and move him over to the large table that was near the back end of the room, next to the tapestry strung on the wall, he didn't get a good look at it before but seeing it up close and personal made him terrified. As he was set on the table, the two men held down both his arms and legs, making it near impossible for him to escape.

This was really happening.

This wasn't some sick joke or a terrifying nightmare.

_This was real_.

“Uncle, please!” Rikuto pleaded, not wanting this to happen.

Avigdor dragged his finger across the side of blade as he walked over to Rikuto. “My poor, poor nephew...You don't have to be afraid.” He whispered as he gently brushed the hair away from Rikuto's face. He flinched, trying to get away from the hand. Tears pooled in his eyes and Avigor brushed them away as they fell.

"It'll be over soon."

Standing up straight and removing his hand from Rikuto's face, Avigor poised the knife over his face, the point moved over to his right eye.

Avigdor began to spout words, something along the lines of an incantation. Tears came back full force and Rikuto started sobbing.

Before he could even blink, the knife was thrust down into his eye socket and Rikuto let out a scream. Blood spurt out of his eye and ran down his cheek, he could practically feel the metal scraping against his skull and it was agonizing. He wanted the pain to stop; he wanted the knife to be removed and fast. He was going to pass out at this rate. He wanted to thrash around but he knew that would only aggravate the pain even further. His throat was starting to hurt from his screams and sobs for help and for everything to just end.

Rikuto blacked out when the knife was yanked out of his socket, the squelching of blood coming along with it.


End file.
